


Promise Me

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Characters - Freeform, POV Garrus Vakarian, Pregnancy, Pregnant Shepard (Mass Effect), Shakarian - Freeform, Shepard and garrus deserve to be happy, Short & Sweet, Worries, slightly dark, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “Don’t ask me that.” - Set a couple of months after their wedding, so after ME3, Athena and Garrus Vakarian are enjoying life, when they get some news,,,
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Kudos: 19





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, yet again, I know this is short but I hope it was enough for you to like? Im hoping to get the rhythm back and write something pretty big like the wedding fic was, so i apologise for the shortness

**Garrus**

Athena has not been feeling great at all the past week or so and I am determined to get her to go see a doctor, but she keeps saying it’s a common cold or food poisoning.  
She’s been bedridden for the past few days.

So, I did my own research. I contacted Liara and Liara asked me a bunch of questions and said she’d get back to me.  
Then she came to our apartment, and asked to see Athena in private, so I let them get on with whatever they needed to talk about.

I’m trying to think of what could be wrong – she doesn’t get this sick at all, her cybernetics and stuff… she was built to be the ultimate soldier. Soldiers don’t catch colds. Well, not Commander Shepard at least.  
And then it hits me.

We’d been told that due to the Genophage Cure helping us out and also with Shepard’s cybernetics, that Shepard could carry my children, which would make her the first ever human able to carry a Turian child.  
Shepard. She’s a Vakarian now, but I still can’t help calling her that. She’s my wonderful wife.  
And she’s been experiencing what the humans call ‘morning sickness’.

Liara confirms it when I ask her, when she calls me back into the room.   
I ask if there is anything I can do to help, and Liara tells me that the morning sickness will pass, but Athena will get pregnancy cravings and stuff and fills me in on everything,  
A visit to the hospital confirms everything and soon word gets out. I deal with most of the paparazzi and news reports myself, but Liara fills Tali in and so Tali helps me out so I can get Athena home.

We got told this will be a risky pregnancy as this is the first of it’s kind, and Dr Chakwas is our only trusted Doctor, she knows Athena better than anyone.   
Dr Chakwas is going to contact Miranda Lawson, so our hospital team will consist of Dr Chakwas, Miranda and Liara.

Athena sits in the living room, on the sofa. We’re sitting in silence, we don’t know what to say.  
Then, she looks at me the same way she’s looked at me whenever she gets woken up from her nightmares.  
I can see she’s been thinking about something.

“What is it, Athena? Aren’t you happy? We talked about this before….” I sit down next to her.

“No I know, I’m happy, I just… it’s a risky pregnancy… and if things go badly, I need you to promise me something.”

I don’t like where this is going.

“If complications arise during the birth, I want you to save the baby. Please, I’m asking you to save our child.”

“What, and lose you? Don’t ask me that.” I say within seconds.

I lost her once. I’m not losing her again. We’ve talked about having a family together.  
I know she’s going to be okay, I’ll make sure our child is going to be okay. I will protect my family. We made a promise, we’re together not until the end; but beyond. Forever.  
We look at each other, both of us are feeling a lot of different things. One of my hands goes to cup her face and one goes to her stomach.  
Athena is trying not to cry.

“I know we made a promise. But you’re not going anywhere. Not with today’s modern medicine.” I tell her.

“I’m happy we’re having this baby, it’s a miracle, Garrus… but I’m scared.”

We talk for hours, both discussing our future and the way we want things to go. Athena is worried 

“I know. It’s a miracle, but we can do this. “ I tell my wife. “If it makes you feel better, Solana is probably going to want to see you as soon as possible. And my father is not going to believe any of this.” 

She smiles,and I feel much better.

“Half Turian, Half Human… we don’t know how the baby will turn out.” Athena whispers.

“I promise you I’ll do everything in my power to protect our family. But, on one condition.” I say.

She looks at me for a solid few minutes, before she realises what I’m asking her.

“You want me to go on maternity leave. You do know that the Alliance will want me around?. They always want me around.”

“Well, what if I took your place instead? It’ll piss them off for sure, but having you vouch for me, they’ll have to realise they have no choice.”

“Garrus!” Athena exclaims, surprised.  
I kiss her and pull away, sitting next to her.

“What else do you want me to do? They’ll listen to you, but for how long? They always need you for something, even after all you’ve done.”

She takes my hands and we look at each other, both of us stuck in a cycle of promising to take care of one another.

“We have time to sort things out. Just… promise me something… you won’t do anything stupid, if I go on leave.” Athena laughs nervously.

“I promise.” I say like I mean it.

She starts crying and tells me that she’s happy, and I pull her into a gentle hug. It’ll all be worth it, in the end.   
I mean sure; she tries to crush my hand during labour when the baby decides to come a month early, but like, I’ve been through worse.  
There is no choice to be made, and Athena gets to live. Our son looks Turian, but has five digits on his hand instead of the three that Turians usually have.

He has his mother’s red eyes, and wails like there is no tomorrow. He’s perfect.

I love my wife, and I love our son. And I will protect them until the end of my days.

I made a promise, and I intend to keep it.


End file.
